


You Are My Sunshine

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I had dumb thoughts earlier, I like Tony being a daddy, Other, You are a kiddo, it's cute, so here!, you get to have them now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark adopted you months ago, after Loki's attack on New York that took both of your parents from you. You still have nightmares about it, and he's always there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see Tony being a daddy, because it's cute and I have all these feels and I am garbage. Fluffy, feelsy garbage. Just throw me away, please.

"No!" You shrieked as you sat up in your bed, trembling as you gripped the covers. You looked around the pitch black room, tears rolling down your cheeks. Then, the heaving of your chest turned into sobs, and you felt for Dr. Whiskers, your stuffed lion. When you couldn't find him, you cried harder and hugged your knees to your chest.

  
There was the creak of a bed from down the hall. You heard feet land on the floor, then the thud of a minor collision, and someone swore. In a moment, the footsteps came down the hallway. Your bedroom door opened, and you saw the familiar blue ring of light.

  
"Hey, sweetheart, what's the matter?" The familiar voice was low and husky with sleepiness. You felt two hands slid under your arms, then they lifted you up into the air. You were settled onto Tony's hip, and you hugged him tightly, arms around his neck.

  
"I had a bad dream," you whimpered.

  
Tony Stark had found you months ago, during the attack of the Chitauri. Both of your parents had been killed, and your only living relative was a cousin that was so distant it took days for them to figure out how they were related to you. Tony had pulled a few strings, adopted you, and now you lived with him in the Avengers Tower. You were five years old.

  
"Wanna talk about it?" Tony yawned as he carried you out of your room, heading back to his room.

  
"It was about the scary monsters from space again," you whispered, as if speaking about them too loudly would make them come back. "You...you went away, like mommy and daddy did..." The tears came back at the images from your dream, Tony's face pale and bloody, his eyes glazed over and lifeless.

  
"Sugar pie, you know that won't happen." He sat down on his bed, holding you in his lap and rocking you in his arms. "I'll never leave you, okay? Everything's alright."

  
"You promise?" You clung to him, eyes on that strange ring of light in his chest. He'd tried to explain it to you, but it didn't make sense, so you just called it his night light.

  
"I promise, honey bee." He kissed your forehead and ruffled your hair with his fingers. "Come on, why don't we try to go back to sleep?"

  
"I can't go back to sleep, Tony," you whined. "What if I have bad dreams again?"

  
"I'll be right here," he rubbed your back. "I'll keep you safe from any monsters, don't worry."

  
"But-"

  
"Shh..." He kept on rocking you in his arms. "Just try to sleep," he yawned again.

  
You shut your eyes, clinging to his arms, pressing as close to him as you could manage to get. Tony began to hum, the noise making his chest vibrate. After a moment, he began to sing softly.

  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." He kept rocking you, stroking your back. "You'll never know, dear how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away..." He paused, noticing that you were relaxed against him now.

  
Tony gingerly eased himself to lie down on the bed. You were curled up on his torso, and he pulled the covers up to your chin. His hand rested on your arm, and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. His heart felt funny...it was something he hadn't felt in a while, not even when he spent time with Pepper. He hugged you closer, his own eyes shutting. He'd go see Bruce in the morning and ask him to make sure his heart was okay. Maybe there was something up with his arc reactor. For now, though, he just held the sleeping child on his chest.

  
You stirred just a bit and Tony froze. You shifted your position, then nuzzled your face into his neck. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

  
He was smiling as he let himself doze off.


End file.
